Royaltytale
Description RoyaltyTale is an AU where all main characters are given royal positions. The aim of the AU is to tell it's own story, not directly following the Undertale storyline and character positions. The story and environment are altered and impacted by the new character roles. Characters Flowey Flowey is the same as his Undertale equivalent, but tries a friendlier approach to you, helping you on your journey. He replaces the CHECK option in battle, and is able to judge other Monsters EXP, LOVE, and give you first-hand information on them as well as tips. Toriel Toriel is the former Queen of the Underground, who left her position for releasing the 6 human souls. She now resides in the ruins as queen of the ruins, slowly rebuilding it. Sans Sans is the Royal Scientist of the Underground. He built the core with the help of Alphys, and created many more inventions. His authority allows him to access many places, and he acts as a guide throughout the game. He's more energetic and motivated than in Undertale. Papyrus Papyrus is the General of the Royal army, the elite force guarding the king and last defence against humans. He has all authority from the beginning of Snowdin to the Blizzard compound and slightly into waterfall. He is more serious than his Undertale counterpart, and less naïve. He actively tries to stop you, and will not hesitate to kill you, should he have to. Alphys Alphys is Sans's assistant Royal scientist, and although she is similar to her Undertale counterpart, is less nervous now that she has friends to fall back on. She, along with some of Sans's help, created Mettaton as well as designed most of Hotland. She is also involved in the building of the core. Muffet Muffet is not very different from her Undertale counterpart, other than her being the Royal Baker. She is mostly affected by the world around her than her changed character. Mettaton Mettaton is an Human Eradication Robot built by Dr. Alphys and sans. Unlike Undertale, He does not have a box form, although can and does change forms during his battle. He is the second highest up in the Royal Army, and is Hotland's last line of defence. He is not as wrapped up in stardom as in Undertale, though it is still present. Undyne After Queen Toriel left for the ruins, The kingdom was uneasy for quite a long time without a queen. Undyne eventually stepped up, filling the role as she was the only one qualified to do so. She has the same amount of authority as Asgore, although she much prefers to take you head on in Waterfall then wait for you in the castle. Asgore Asgore, already having a Royal position in Undertale, is not changed a lot. He IS, however, greatly affected by the changes in the world around him. Locations Home Because of Queen Toriel's efforts to restore the kindgdom to its former glory, the ruins are in much better shape with a basic city now. It is now called by its old name: Home. Snowdin Snowdin, although similar, has much harder puzzles designed to kill you rather than stop you. It is patrolled by Royal Guards and is an overall more difficult place. It also changes layout and design slightly. Blizzard Compound The Blizzard Compound is a high security base towering over snowdin town between the exit of snowdin and the entrance to Waterfall. It is one of the main headquarters for the Royal army, and is mainly controlled by Papyrus. Sans was involved in most of its construction, and as such is able to help you traverse it. Waterfall Waterfall, though similar to its Undertale counterpart, is generally more high tech. It also has a few cities in it, which will serve as resting points, as well as points for story-related events in them. It is mainly patrolled by Queen Undyne, and is Papyus's last place of head authority, as about halfway through waterfall, his jurisdiction ends. Hotland due to the influence of two royal scientists, is much more high technical, and filled with puzzles and traps to kill humans. It is also the residence of Mettaton, as well as a large number of the Royal army. The core is similar, but with slight changes in layout and design. New home New home is a fortified castle patrolled day and night by the Royal army. The player will have to traverse the entire Royal castle and avoid guards to get to Asgore.